Haunting
by The Killer Skelly
Summary: Join Jessica, Hollie and Mason as they try to figure out how or why they are in minecraft. Durning all of this will Mason and Jessica find away to be together? WARNING: A lot of sad depressed moments cause I'm writing since I'm depressed. Luv my fans!
1. Something Incredible

**Hey guys! I'm back with mc! Sorta going through a tough depression atm. But hope this goes well!**

* * *

I hear the footsteps behind me. I panic. I don't know if it's my friend or a herd of zombies.

"Jess! Wait up!" She calls behind me. Jess is my nickname, short for Jessica. You might think I'm one of those preppy chicks? Nope. All emo. Me, my friend, and ex/best friend were sucked into Minecraft. It's been at least a week. I'm so sick of it. I wanna be back to the real world with music and technology.

My friend Hollie finally caught up.

"Sorry. I thought you were a zombie." I smile.

"It's ok." My ex boyfriend Mason was right behind her. I glared at him.

"Why in the hell did you have to be here?" I ask him.

"I don't know? To protect you." He says, I just roll my eyes.

"Come on, we need to get out of here." I let Hollie go in front of us. Mason grabbed my hand.

"Jess, wait. I-I need to talk to you." I look at him.

"Ok,"

"Come on!" Hollie yells.

"We'll be right there just give us a few minutes." I holler back.

"What do you want Mase?" Shit! I just used his nickname.

"Um... Ok then... Here goes nothing." He says. The inches between us shorten. His lips softly touch mine. I stare at him astonished. But, I took it to far. I kissed him back. It's been a few weeks since we lasted kissed. And I missed it. He pulls away.

"What in the hell did I just do?" I ask myself. He's just staring at me.

"Guys?" Hollie asks. She knew what happened. And pulled me aside.

"Are you nuts?!" Hollie yells at me.

"No, I just saw my chance." I say smiling to myself. Mason puts a hand on my shoulder. Next thing I knew I was pushed against the wall of the cave.

"What the fuck was that?" He asks. I just smirk. He looks like he's trying to process what just happen.

"Nothing. Just, couldn't resists. I guess." He looks dumbfounded. He kisses me again. Then just leaves me there. Hollie has a pissed off expression. She knows I still like Him. As we walk back to our cabin Mason doesn't talk to me the entire way. Until we get to our room. We protested to have separate rooms but Hollie didn't budge. Once I was in bed I looked over at Mason. He was staring at me. I couldn't believe what I was about to do.

I got up, and went to cuddle with him.

"What, are you doing?" He asks.

"Can't sleep. To cold." I say sleepily. He kissed my forehead and I passed out. I woke up to him getting up.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey." He answers back. I look how I'm positioned. I gasps then quickly get up.

"I-I um, sorry?" I felt so stupid.

"No, it's ok." He pats to where I was. I hesitate then I do. He wraps one arm around my waist. I stiffen.

"It's ok." He whispers. I relax. The door burst open and Hollie glares at us. Mason just smiles. And I smile.

"Jess. Out. Now." Hollie said.

"Um, no." And I cuddle closer to him. She just leaves. I look up and kiss him softly. He does the same. My arms wrap around his neck. He stares at me. Then his arms around my waist tighten. I pull back. I get up and walk to the bathroom. I splash water on my face.

"Jess?" Masons in the door way.

"Go away."

"Im sorry."

"Go away." I repeat. He grabs my arm.

"Back away Mase." I hear Hollie.

"No." His grip tighten. I yank away. But he just grabs my arm again. Hollie stands between us.

"Mason let go." It was starting to hurt, but he loosen.

"Now, go. Or I'll make you." Mason turns and leaves.

"Jess, are you ok?" I nod, but tears were already escaping. She didn't have to say anything else just hugged me.

"Why did he have to do that?" I ask her.

"I don't know. Maybe he felt like he needed to. Like he missed it." I left the bathroom and sat on my bed. Mason just looks at me. For the rest of the day I just lay on my bed. Mason comes in to check on me every now and then. I don't know why maybe he feels bad.

"Mason?" I look up at him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you away like that. I shouldn't have cried." I shook my head. He holds my hand.

"Its ok. I understand. We'll get out of this. Together." He says.

"Together." I breathe.


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**Hey! So this story kinda sucks. :( but... I've been writers block lately! Yay! So sorry about the last chapter. God it sucked, took me 3 days to write it. so hopefully new story will be up soon!**

**byezz! Oh and I'm starting my own Mc Lp! I'm trying to come up with a name and so far I came up with Deathxy, and my subscribers would be called Death Pixies. Still working on it! Im hoping this summer the channel be up. Luv you all my little skellys! **


End file.
